


Reassurance's Embrace

by Usami_chan13



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/"Misplaced"-centric/ "There's something in a simple hug that always warms the heart. It  welcomes us back home and makes it easier to part..." Johnny Ray Ryder,  Jr., "A Simple Hug"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Centered around the episode 'Misplaced' from season one. This particular chapter is based on [this](http://usami-chan13.deviantart.com/#/d4v5ou6) picture, drawn by my younger sister.

And then the world was back to normal.

At least according to the news, it was. Just as quickly and mysteriously as they had disappeared, all the children on earth had returned. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the panic and rage directed at the world's superheroes. Their blame for the League fell to the wayside as adults and children were reunited; guardians with beloved charges, parents with their kids…older siblings with younger sisters or brothers. The planet's population rejoiced, and everything was fine.

But that just wasn't enough for him. And while he suspected that the big heroes weren't to blame – not _completely_ , anyway – he knew that they had been involved somehow. And if _that_ was true, then he had to see for himself that everything was indeed back to normal.

He had to see with his own eyes that _all_ of the world's youth returned safely.

_RECOGNIZED: RED ARROW, B-0-6._

The computer barely finished making the announcement before Roy was stepping inside, entering the main hall in long, quick strides. The furious pounding of his heart slowed a bit as soon as he saw Kaldur in the center of the hall, surrounded by projected screens filled with images and data. But the Atlantian's gaze was turned away from all that, instead focused on him as he approached.

"Red Arrow," Kaldur addressed, a touch of curiosity in the too formal greeting, for Roy knew that Kaldur was surprised by his visit.

Then again, so was he.

Kaldur turned then, facing him completely as he stopped to stand before the younger man. Concern filled the pale green eyes as Kaldur asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Roy!" an enthusiastic voice exclaimed before he could manage an answer. The older teens turned, and Roy felt all the doubt drain from his body as Wally and Robin entered the main hall.

A smile quickly broke out across the younger redhead's face as he sprinted forward – nowhere near the speed capable of anyone bearing the name of 'Flash', but with all the energy and earnest of an overjoyed teen. Then Wally, coming to a quick stop beside Kaldur, was standing in front of him and looking up at him with a grin. "All right, you're here!" he said. "It's been _way_ too long!"

Roy was instantly aware that Wally wasn't referring to any of the events that took place mere hours before; were they even aware of what happened…of what they had all been through? So he retorted, " _I'm_ here? _You_ were the ones who disappeared from existence."

Robin casually walked up to the group then, standing at Wally's other side as he shared a look with Kaldur. Then, turning to Roy, the youngest of them softly replied, "Not disappeared. Just…separated from all the adults."

Something about Robin's tone, his movements and behavior, that seemed to lack his usual spirit and made him…less like himself. But though Roy noticed this, Robin's words caught most of his attention, and his eyes narrowed as he growled out, "Explain."

The three exchanged hesitant expressions, then Kaldur began describing their latest undertaking. It was at that time that Roy discovered that, while he and anyone over the age of 18 was trapped in a world without children, children had found themselves in the same world without adults…that the team had been equally unable to contact _him_ , as he had been unable to contact _them_.

He grasped other things here and there, such as magic being the cause of the separation of adults and children, but at that point Roy stopped paying complete attention to all the details. He received all the information he needed before the account was done. When Kaldur finally did finish, he simply snorted, and the words were out of his mouth before he could try to stop them, "…You're all idiots."

The three stiffened at the harsh words, shock flitting across their faces. Then Kaldur frowned at him, eyes searching for an explanation.

He didn't provide one, however, as his attention was once again drawn to Wally. "Wait, what…" the confused speedster said. "What'd…what'd we do?" He looked at Roy with wide eyes, struck with worry and already feeling guilty for whatever offending action they could have done to warrant such a statement from him.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Robin reassured him. His surprise had given way to annoyance as he turned back to Roy, glaring at him. "Listen…we don't _need_ your bad attitude right now. Unless you've got something else to say, you can go ahead and _get out_ , because no one's in the mood to put up with you."

Wally gave an alarmed response, but Roy watched on silently. It was easy to hear something underneath the angry words and cold tone, to see past the front that Boy Wonder was trying to put up; that the indignant display was being used to shield something much deeper. Robin was deeply concerned about something, and was simply hiding his upset emotions behind a heated temper.

It was easy for Roy to see…because it was the exact same problem _he_ was having.

He sighed in aggravation, though it was directed more to himself than to any of them. This was definitely _not_ going the way he wanted it to. He had only wanted to check in and confirm it…After all the events of earlier – after hearing that the children of the world had disappeared; after getting no response when he tried reaching them, growing more agitated and troubled with every failed call; and then after the world announced the children's safe return – he had only come to see for himself. He had wanted to know…to make absolutely certain that these three in particular had come back as well. Because, though he would never admit it, he had been… _worried_ about them.

And while he could see that they were indeed safe, it didn't ease the guilt he felt for not being able to help them…knowing now that they had also tried getting in touch with him, and he wasn't there when they needed him. Even if there wasn't anything he really could have done, at least he would have been able to try.

Because then…maybe whatever was upsetting Robin wouldn't have gone so _wrong_.

Still…no matter what happened, for better or for worse, the three of them _had_ come back. Kaldur, Wally, Robin…the three who were his only constants as he shifted from a "sidekick" to a lone hero, trying to find a name and a place in the world for himself. He could never say so aloud, but…their friendship meant more to him than anything. And no amount of words could ever express how glad he was to have them back.

So he didn't bother trying this time; he said nothing and instead stepped closer to them, cutting off their words as he grabbed them, pulling the three of them into a tight embrace.

Caught off guard by the unexpected action, the others quickly fell into a heavy silence. He felt them all tense against him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Unsure of what else to say or do – or perhaps, un _able_ to do anything else – he merely strengthened his hold on them, bringing all of them closer to him.

"H-hey…!" Wally suddenly floundered, snapping out of his daze and becoming embarrassed, ""Wh-what the heck…?"

"…Roy?" Robin asked uncertainly, his earlier anger giving way to confusion and concern. "Are…are you okay?"

Not knowing how to answer, he didn't respond. And after a moment, he felt Kaldur relax; he could sense the Atlantian's smile as the other somehow managed to return the embrace, once again figuring out all the things he couldn't say. For Kaldur knew him better than anyone – Kaldur understood that, though he could never really say it, he _cared_ about them. They were the most important people to him, and just the thought of losing _any_ of them was more painful than he could ever admit.

Because right now, Roy considered the three of them…the only family he had left.


End file.
